Remembrance
by Ms. Ely Sium
Summary: Slightly AU. It's been four years, and Al and Winry are still coping with Ed's disappearance. Then Ed returns to their lives one day, with only one problem- he can't remember who he is. Told in multiple points of view.
1. Alphonse: Still Trying to Cope

It was an old photograph, taken years before the horrible mistake made by my brother and me.

In that picture were two boys- a brown-haired child with bright green eyes and a round-ish face. His right hand was clenched tightly around a fishing wire, which held a large silver fish at the end. On his left was his older brother, yet it wasn't easy to tell at first because of his height, or rather, lack of it- he had always been small for his age. His hair was a blond in color, with bangs framing the side of his face, and on his lips was a big grin that showed just how proud he felt for having achieved catching a fish with his brother.

It was an old photograph, but it brought so many painful memories that I had to turn my own eyes away from the picture.

You see, those boys in the picture weren't just anyone; they happened to be my brother and I- Edward and Alphonse Elric, respectively. I was the brown-haired kid, and my brother was the blond one. Our appearances have changed over time, of course- I was taller now, I've lost some of my baby fat, and my eyes aren't as bright as they used to be. My brother would be taller too, though never actually reaching beyond my own height, and his hair would be longer…

Well, that would be the case, if my brother was still here.

Up to now, I still can't bear the fact that Brother disappeared four years ago. I could still remember waking up in that strange ballroom, on the floor, with only Rose left to explain just what Brother had done- he had sacrificed himself to restore my body, and as a result, was no longer here in this world.

I didn't want to believe that, then. I searched for months, looking for any clue that would reassure me that Brother was still there, somewhere in this universe, just waiting for me to find him... but as time passed, I still could find no trace of him, and my hope for his return soon crumbled into nothing.

I still have moments, brief and fleeting moments, wherein I would almost believe Brother would come walking through the door, wearing the same old grin, and ask what was for dinner. But I know better now that this dream of mind would never happen, no matter how hard I'd wish.

"Al?" I heard the voice of my childhood friend, Winry Rockbell, say. "What are you doing?"

I looked up at her and threw on my best smile, though I could tell I didn't look convincingly happy enough- the look in Winry's blue eyes told me so.

"Nothing…" I said rather softly. "I was just… thinking, that's all."

Winry's gaze darted over to the photograph beside me for a moment, then looked back at me with an understanding expression on her face. She knew what I was thinking about- she knew, because she felt almost the same way I felt when I heard about Brother's disappearance. It tore her when she heard her childhood friend, and even sweetheart at one point, was gone, but she's stronger now. It still hurts her, but she doesn't dwell on it anymore, unlike me.

"Al…" she sighed. "You can't keep going like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Just… just look at yourself, Al." Winry brought her hand up and directed it to me for effect. "He's not coming back, Al. Just accept it."

I didn't want to hear any more of this. She's been telling me to move on for these past few weeks, but can't she see that I'm trying my best to? The pain won't just go away- it takes time, and I had hoped that she would understand that at least.

Or perhaps she just wanted someone to move on before she could do so completely- I've seen times when she'd still whisper his name in her sleep. She was stronger now, yes, but not strong enough.

I got up and told her I was going out for a walk. Winry looked up at me in the same manner a mother interrogating her child would, and asked how long I'd be out.

"I don't know." I told her. I planned to stay out until my head cleared and my heart didn't feel as heavy.

"Oh…" I could see her expression had fallen. "Just… come back soon, okay?" Though what she was really trying to say was, "Just come back."

I nodded as I made my way out of the house.

* * *

Resembool hasn't changed much since my childhood. There were more plants here and there, and some of the people I grew up with had moved out, but my childhood village was still practically the same. I returned here, hoping to find some sort of closure, and as I didn't really have anywhere else to go…

I memory flashed in my mind. It was one of Brother and I as children, racing each other to see who could get home first. I didn't know whether to smile or tear at the memory. So instead, I let out a long sigh, and tried to shake the memory away.

Minutes passed, and they soon evolved into hours. I looked up at the sky- it took on a reddish shade, with pink and orange clouds dotting it like brush strokes left by a messy child. The sun was setting, and the stars were beginning to make their appearance as the day transitioned to night.

I thought of going back home. Perhaps I should- Winry would worry. Even though I'm older now, and can take care of myself, she still treats me like the little brother she never had. I didn't mind, though… it was nice to pretend to have an older sibling when your brother was gone.

As I turned back, I suddenly felt a gust of cold wind blow past me. Shivering, I wrapped my brown coat tighter around myself. Despite how much time has passed, I still wasn't used to being able to feel warmth and coldness…

I didn't have time to react when a transmutation circle suddenly appeared in front of me.

* * *

Before you say anything- this is a first series-specific fanfic. Which would explain why Al had brown hair and green eyes (alternatively, it could be gray, or grayish-green, but I prefer green. Because, well, Trisha had green eyes…), and why the angst factor has been raised up to eleven.

This is a direct repost from my old account, Tsuki Yarishi. I'm placing it here so that I can manage this story better, as I don't plan to abandon it. If you're still interested in reading my old writing style, though, you're free to check it out at my old account until I re-submit the latest chapter.

Unlike "Slowly Breaking Down", I'm actually rewriting this story. I might even change the plot a bit, since even I got lost in it, and I'm the author. Of course, that doesn't mean I'm content with what I rewrite… this particular chapter still feels wrong somehow.

Please review. I thrive in them. :D

- Ms. Ely Sium


	2. Alphonse: He Found Me

Alchemy is truly a strange thing- the more you study it, the more you realize there is still so much you don't know about it. It's this fact that makes alchemy a truly compelling art and science. There were always things left to be discovered. And as I stared at the circle glowing in front of me, I learned then that arrays can appear out of nowhere, right when you least expect them.

What was going on? Why was there a transmutation circle in front of me? What was going to happen next? These questions swirled in my head, never giving me a moment to pause and try to analyze the situation properly. And how could I? This never happened to me before, even when my brother and I were still looking for the Philosopher's Stone…

The circle seemed to grow brighter with each second that passed. It came to the point where it was too painful to stare at it, so I looked away and shielded my eyes.

Eventually, the light began to dim, and I returned my gaze to the circle, wondering just what was happening now.

My heart stopped when I saw just who was in the middle of circle.

As expected, his golden blond hair was still long, tied in a ponytail instead of his usual braid. Though it was hard to see, given that he was wearing long sleeves, his right arm was still made of metal, and appeared to be shorter compared to his left. So he had grown during his absence. And then there were his eyes…

Golden eyes, still holding the same fire they had in the past…

And they were focused on me.

The circle soon stopped glowing, and the array itself disappeared. The two of us stood for what seemed like a long moment, staring at each other with the same disbelief and joy.

Then he smiled wearily and said, "Hey, Al."

The next thing I knew, he fell to the ground.

I remained there, frozen on the spot, unable to process everything that was happening at a fast enough pace.

Brother was back. He's come back, from wherever he's been, and he was now laying on the dirt, out cold.

I had to mentally slap myself on the head before I could move.

Slowly, I walked towards him, wondering to myself if this was really happening, and that my brother was here. Part of me kept on saying that I was just dreaming, or that perhaps I had finally cracked and was hallucinating all of this.

No. This had to be real.

It just had to be.

I knelt down beside my brother, and then looked down at my own hands. They were shaking madly. Returning my gaze back to Brother's unconscious figure, I raised my hand and gently touched his face.

His eyes, his nose, his lips… they were rough to my touch, and moist with sweat.

That was enough to reassure me that what was happening wasn't a dream.

I noticed something wet fall upon my face. Was I crying? I hoped Brother wouldn't see me like this… but it's been so long, and he was finally here, and…

But I had to compose myself. I had to. I still had to carry Brother back to Winry's place, after all…

Silly Brother. Passing out cold in the middle of the road…

… why did he pass out cold?

I shook that thought away. Now wasn't the time for worrying. I had to bring Brother home, now.

So I heaved him over my shoulders, and nearly stumbled because of his weight. Taking in a deep breath, I managed to stand up with my brother's head lolling on my right shoulder. I gave one glance at his sleeping form, and before I knew it, I was truly smiling for the first time in a while.

"Welcome home, Brother."

Won't Winry be surprised.

* * *

Don't feel so relieved yet, Al. Wait until he wakes up. :3

Please review! I'm not too fond of this rewrite, actually, but it is a ton better than my previous work, so… eh.

- Ms. Ely Sium


End file.
